Decir Te quiero sin palabras - Ikarishipping
by Purpurina-Mily
Summary: Paul nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, es más de los que observan, razonan, callan y actúan. Pero ¿cómo actuar cuando la persona más importante de su vida está a punto de irse con alguien más? ¿Cómo decirle que se quede porque no podría estar sin ella? ¿Cómo decirle lo que siente por ella? Simple. Como siempre lo ha hecho y ella bien lo sabe: con una decidida acción, una dulce


**N/A El anime, juego, manga ni nada que ver con Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El deseo de un mundo donde los personajes crezcan y el Ikarishipping sea canon sí ^^. Créditos a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori y a toda esa gente por darle hermosura a mi infancia.**

* * *

La veo a unos metros de mí, su perfecta figura, su suave cabello azul que ondea con el viento. Está sentada mirando el océano sin darse cuenta siquiera del tiempo que llevo mirándola.

Tomo un respiro, aun no estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Si tuviera una maquina del tiempo para volver y decirle al Paul de hace 5 años lo que estoy a punto de hacer me llamaría por una sola palabra: patético.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy. Mirándola mientras me preparo para la decisión más importante de mi vida.

Habiendo ganado y rechazado ser As de la frontera, luego de un año sin saber nada del tonto grupo de Ketchum, la volví a ver. Y la encontré tan fastidiosa como siempre.

Arceus sabrá por qué, nos tocó viajar en el mismo barco, al mismo lugar. Yo decidí intentar de nuevo cada una de las Ligas por las que ya había pasado con el objetivo de convertirme en campeón. Ella, habiendo perdido el Gran Festival de Hoenn, decidió hacer lo mismo con sus bobos Concursos Pokémon.

De cualquier forma, decidimos empezar en el mismo punto: Kanto. Ya en la región nos separamos, pero eso no evitó que nos encontráramos casi cada dos ciudades, igual que antes. La diferencia fue que esta vez estaba sola y se propuso (aun no sé por qué) "hacerse mi amiga".

En más de una ocasión compartimos habitaciones en centros Pokémon, no por mi voluntad. Almorzamos juntos varias veces y hasta aprendimos un poco uno del otro sobre crianza y batallas Pokémon.

Admitiré (aunque nunca en voz alta) que comencé a encariñarme con ella. Un error/no error que me llevaría a ir a las mismas regiones con el único propósito de encontrarnos de nuevo una, otra y otra vez.

¿El problema? Claro siempre tiene que haber uno. Un coordinador quizás hasta más fastidioso que ella la siguió por todas las regiones y, aunque no viajaran juntos, se topaba con nosotros cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

¿Les digo algo? Lo odio.

Odio cada vez que Kenny intenta coquetear con Dawn, odio lo incomoda que logra ponerla, odio que se lleven mejor que conmigo y odio, definitivamente odio que estoy a punto de perderla por él.

La liga Sinnoh ha terminado, recorrí cada región para finalmente volver a la mía, cumpliendo mi promesa de obtener la victoria en cada una. Un barco se escucha al fondo. Dawn está sentada en una banca, por lo que sé, debatiendo si aceptar o no la oferta de Kenny.

Y heme aquí, con cuatro victorias de campeonato por Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, y un arreglo de flores escondido tras mi espalda. "Un arreglo de peonías para decir 'te quiero' sin palabras" dijo la vendedora. A punto de hacer algo totalmente desesperado y para nada de acuerdo conmigo.

Pero es por ella. Por la coordinadora que está a unos metros frente a mí. Mejor coordinadora de cada región en la que ha estado, diseñadora Pokémon, la chica más maravillosa que pudo llegar a mi vida. Y que está a punto de irse con otro hombre si no la detengo.

Luego de respirar profundo me acerco a ella, aun por detrás. Por una vez no lleva a Piplup encima. Ella logra sentirme cuando me detengo a un paso de la banca.

—¿Vienes a detenerme? —me preguntó

—Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer o no hacer algo, Dawn —eso fue una indirecta. Ella inspiró fuerte.

—Conozco a Kenny desde que nací prácticamente, todos creen que haríamos la pareja perfecta —interpretó mi silencio para que continuara—. Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal cuando pienso en una vida con él?

—Porque no quieres una vida con él.

—Yo quiero a Kenny, como mi más viejo amigo, como a un hermano.

—Pero no lo amas —tragué grueso— como él te ama a ti ¿me equivoco?

—No… Pero no quiero romper su corazón —su voz no se quebró, no lagrimeó.

Es decir, no siente nada por el idiota de Kenny. Una vez asimilado, me senté a su lado.

—Dawn —le entregué las flores, ella se sorprendió—. No hagas nada que tu corazón no desee, no te sacrifiques por complacer a alguien más.

Ella olió las flores, su carita ya no se ve tan triste, también tiene un ligero sonrojo.

—Paul… Si yo te pidiera que viajaras por Unova conmigo ¿vendrías? —exactamente las mismas palabras del idiota. Pero me encantaron.

—Lo haría.

—¿Por complacerme o porque tu corazón lo desea?

—Ambas —me miró confundida—. Mi corazón desea complacerte, Dawn, de lo contrario no te había permitido todos esos encuentros de los últimos años.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —emoción en su voz, por favor no me la contagies.

—Porque entendí lo que Kenny siente por ti, y es contagioso —rodé un poco los ojos—. Porque siento algo parecido… Porque yo sí deseo una vida contigo, Dawn.

Antes de poder decir algo más ella se lanzó a mí y me besó. Dawn. Me. Está. Besando. Podría decir algo sobre mi victoria sobre el idiota de Kenny, pero sus labios son tan suaves que no pienso en nada más.

Solo en ella.

Al separarnos las palabras sobraban, nuestros ojos dijeron todo, para mi alegría. No hubo más explicación, nos levantamos y abordamos el barco que nos llevaría a casa, antes de emprender nuestro siguiente viaje. Una nota de disculpa para Kenny en la banca y un montón de expectativas por delante.

No me importa. No pensaré más en lo malo que podría pasar. Teniendo a Dawn a mi lado, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Veo que ella mira la nota que le dejé entre las flores, se apoya en mí observando el horizonte, de nuevo las palabras sobran, pero ella igual las emplea.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y finalmente sentí que, en mi corazón, por cursi que suene, ya no había hielo. Sino peonías.

* * *

**Con mi mayor sinceridad, creo que este es el fic menos profundo que he escrito, pero fue casi a propósito. No quería una historia laarga y profunda, solo un capítulo corto que describiera (aunque sea un poquito) los sentimientos de Paul, que sí es profundo.**

**Espero les guste y los leo en otra ocasión ^^ Love and fireflies from:**

**Purpurina✨✨**


End file.
